daughtersofthemoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jimena Castillo
Jimena Castillo is originally 16 at the beginning of the series, falsely thought as 15. Alongside Vanessa Cleveland, Catty Turner, and Serena Killingsworth, she's a Daughter of the Moon, destined to fight the Atrox with a special power. Hers is premonition, she can see the future. She describes the feeling as "a movie playing before my eyes." Although, when she does obtain one, she cannot change the outcome despite all efforts to. Appearance She has long dark hair and dark eyes and is Mexican. She has two teardrops tattoos underneath her right eye - one for each stay at the Youth Authority Camp. Also three dots in a triangle form on the webbing between two of her fingers. All three these were tattooed on by her deceased lover Veto. She also has a crescent moon and star on her right arm, courtesy of Catty's artistic skills. Other Artworks are : a Angel with its wings wrapped around a young man, This tatoo is in memory of Veto, it is on the back of her left shoulder, a Tribal rose just below her Navel (Only true fans of the series know about these two tattoos, as she got them after nightshade.) the last tattoo is her Gang name"Risky" tattooed just above her right hip bone,a memory of her gang days. Family She lives with her grandmother in an apartment and has a known uncle and brother, out of town running a bakery. Relationships Jimena's first lover was Veto but was killed out of cold blood after falsely being notified that Jimena was in the Wilshire Five gang territory and in immense danger. At the end of "Night Shade" before Veto leaves for good, he whispers to Jimena that Collin Killingsworth would be just fine for her. The two have been dating ever since. Background At her birth, she was given a moon charm amulet, something all Daughters are given as a sign of their strength, not source. Jimena is an ex-gangbanger of El Nuevo, or Ninth Street. Although she no longer is part of a gang, she is still feared by many, besides for her enemy gang, the Wilshire Street. This gang killed Jimena's first lover, Veto. After her third violation of law, she was supposed to go to the Youth Authority Camp, but the judge saw a change in Jimena, so instead was sentenced to community service. Throughout the series, she stays on probation, and if anything, she gets sent to Camp. She was united with Serena Killingsworth after a dream sending her to Maggie Craven. Since then, the two have been best friends and have been looking for the other two Daughters, Vanessa Cleveland and Catty Turner. At La Brea High School, the four have been the best of friends until their fate is to be met. Hers is to be the Reincarnation of Pandia, an ancient moon goddess. Her gang name was "Risky She was on probation during the series In Night Shade it was reaveled that her original name was going to be Diana. She was best buddies with one of old gang enemies, Payasa, in primary school. Category:The Daughters